


Hold My Fist

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [26]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is always ready to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Fist

“Just ignore them,” Techie whispered, keeping his head bowed. His hair fell in front of his face, hiding his eyes. It was his most preferable stance whenever there was a growing conflict. He just hoped that maybe whoever wanted to try and start something with him would give up upon seeing him like this. It usually worked.

Unless Matt was with him. When Matt was with him, things tended to get complicated for Techie.

“You want to start something?!” Matt snarled, whirling around on the offending speaker on the sidewalk. His hands were balled up into trembling fists, his eyes narrowed. “You got a problem with Augs?! Well I think you're just mad because he's ten times as attractive as you, you fucking Natural freak!”

“Matt...” Techie whimpered. He flinched as the man Matt was arguing with suddenly approached and his eyes widened. If someone called a Judge Matt would be sent to the Cubes again... He reached out with trembling hands, taking hold of one of Matt's fists with both of them. He squeezed the fist, whimpering as he pulled on his arm. “Matt, please!” he begged.

The blonde froze up when he heard the desperation in the other's voice. He turned to look at him and his anger left him. He deflated, nodding a little in reassurance before turning back to the other. “You're lucky I don't want to get your blood on my glasses!” he snarled before allowing Techie to pull him away.

“It's not worth fighting over me,” Techie murmured. “People don't like Augs in some places. It's just something I have to deal with.”

“They're wrong! It's not like you had a choice!”

“I know.”

“I just want people to see how beautiful you are,” he mumbled.

Techie smiled sadly, kissing Matt on the cheek. “You're enough for me,” he promised.

Matt laughed, bowing his head.

 


End file.
